hello, nice to meet you
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /Sasuke&Sarada./ There's something he's been wanting to do, since the day she was born. Something he's thought about every day. And now that she is finally old enough to understand, he can finally find peace of mind. ONESHOT.


**title**: hello, nice to meet you

**rating**: K

**disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** I saw a headcanon and I was like holy fucking shit I need to do this SO BAD. I'm ALL OVER THE PLACE WITH THESE THIS FUCKING SHIP OKAY LIKE I NEED TO WRITE EVERYTHING.

* * *

><p>She's four years old and a half when Sasuke finally chooses to do it. When he finally chooses to get around to doing the one thing that had been on his mind every day since the birth of his little girl.<p>

He knows he's probably four years and a half too late, that he should have come here much sooner—but a part of him wanted Sarada to be old enough to understand. To be able to grasp the notions and not seamlessly fidget around, badgering him with questions he wouldn't be able to answer in a way she'd comprehend. He would have only made her more confused.

"Papa, where are we going?"

Sasuke breathe out slowly, and gives a hum in response, pensive and relaxed. He ignores the funny looks of the villagers they cross as his daughter continues to fiddle with his hair, tiny hands trying to appropriately clip in place the long bangs of his face. He doesn't particularly hold much care for how he looks to the rest of the civilians, as long as she's happy.

Picking out a falling pin from his hair, Sasuke reaches out and offers it to her, murmuring, "Somewhere special."

She takes it from his hand eagerly, patting at his hair. With a concentrated frown to her lips, she asks, "But where?"

He smiles faintly, squeezing her little legs. "You'll see."

Unsatisfied with the answer, Sarada braces herself on her father's shoulders and looks around his head. When he readjusts her back in place with a soft chide about security measures, she stresses, "But Papa, I wanna know!"

An amused chuckle slips from his lips. She always did want to know everything. "Mahh," he says, reaching to carefully settle her on the ground. Once she's safely on her feet, he pokes her nose and goes, "Later, Sarada. You'll know soon enough."

She cocks her head a little, a confused look on her face, but soon shrugs it off and reaches for her father's hand. When he takes it and guides her along the way, she revels in how big his hand is compared to hers and looks up to him with a hopeful smile. "Can we go for ice cream, after?"

Sasuke glanced down at her for a few seconds, and tries not to let the smirk quirk at his lips. His daughter knows full well of his weakness to please her with whatever little thing that could possibly provide to her happiness, and she is shameless and blunt in taking advantage of that.

"Hmm," he murmurs, looking back at the road with mirth-filled eyes. "I don't think Mama would like that."

She tugs at his sleeve and he looks down fast enough to catch her own miniscule smirk.

"Mama doesn't have to know," Sarada whispers to him.

Sasuke stops midstep and turns to look at her, his gaze full of obvious laughter. He stretches a hand out to ruffle her hair affectionately. "Papa doesn't lie to Mama," he says softly, ignoring her protests about her now messy dark locks. "And neither should you."

She rakes her fingers through her hair to smooth down the unkempt locks and pouts at him. "You're no fun, Papa."

He laughs, this time, the sound full and clear. "Sorry," he says. Then, "We can ask Mama for ice cream after supper."

Her eyes shine up like stars, and she gasps, "Really?"

The expression is so eerily reminiscent of her mother's that he can't help but to smile, kneel down to her level, and whisper, "Really."

Sarada throws herself at him with a shriek, and he catches her fully, arms protective around her small form.

"You're the best, Papa, you're the best!"

"Hmm. Don't get too excited." He lets her pull back so she can look at him, gazing at her wisely. "Mama might be too tired to go, tonight."

She sticks her tongue out to him and rolls her eyes, before she all but exclaims, "Mama's never too tired for ice cream, _Shannaro_!"

_That's true_, he thinks to himself, raising back to stand fully on his feet. Sakura likely loved ice cream just as much as their daughter did, so the possibility of her denying the proposition was indeed very slim.

"You're probably right," he says, grasping her tiny hand in his much larger one and squeezing. "I guess we'll see later. Now, come on. We're almost there."

.

.

When they finally get there, Sasuke slowly comes to a stop, and gestures to the scene in front of him. He watches as Sarada stiffens in surprise, and let's a long breath slip from his lips.

"Hey," he greets, after a long moment of silence. "I know I haven't come here in a long time. I'm sorry it took so long…" He trails off and glances at his daughter, knowing full well the reason why. He tries not to mind her curious look, at this. "You're probably angry," he goes on. "Or maybe you're not. Maybe you understand. Maybe you know everything already."

"But I'll tell you why anyway." He puts a hand to his little girl's shoulder, and draws her to his side. His eyes softened with love. Pride. "Mom, Dad… brother. This is Sarada." He gives her a look of tenderness, squeezes her shoulder gently, breathing out a quiet, happy sigh. "My daughter."

Sarada blinks at him, and her mouth drops in soft surprise. And for a long moment, she is nothing but stunned.

Then, her father squeezes her hand, and a blinding smile reaches her face instantly, shock now completely overlooked. She squeezes his hand back for a split moment, but is quick to scramble down and kneel in front of the stones.

She places her hands in her lap as she gives a quick, polite bow, before exclaiming, "Hi grandma, granpa! Hi uncle! Papa's told me so much about you! He's really sad sometimes when he talks about you, but I know it's just because he misses you all so much…"

Smiling faintly-almost nostalgic really-Sasuke exhales a breath full of relief, closes his eyes, and listen to his daughter talk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _I do not have a grasp on Sarada's character and we don't know how she interacts with her parents or how she was when she was younger, so it is possible she might be OOC._

_Anyway, I also tried to make it ambiguous where they were going. Hope it worked. Wouldn't be surprised if it was still rather obvious, though. Hope you enjoyed anyway!_

_P.s. Yes, of course he's introduced Sakura. Of course they'd know who's the mother. Hehe._

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
